Wherever you will go
by AfinchelLoverwriter
Summary: Pierde cualquier esperanza de hacer sus sueños realidad. La vida la sorprende,pero aún así Rachel Berry cuenta con alguien que la apoye y contenga. One shoot.-


La vida te sorprende,para bien o para mal. Al menos es bueno saber que alguien estará para ti entonces.

* * *

Imagina por un momento que estás en la cima de tu vida,que todo es perfecto. Que tienes al chico al que siempre has querido,imagina como se siente que él te diga que te ama. Pero también imagina,que arruinas tu futuro como estrella solo por un error. Imagina que alguien te quite todo lo que siempre has esperado con un simple y doloroso no. Imagina por un segundo que eres Rachel Berry y has tenido el peor día de tu vida.

Finn lo había visto todo: estaba brillante, más deslumbrante que cualquier estrella en las noches de Lima; estaba segura...Pero un solo error lo arruinó todo. La vio encorbarse cuando las luces se apagaron,la oyó gritar con fuerzas,la vió tirada en el suelo llorando sin parar. Corrió hasta ella,pero la chica estaba tan enfadada que no dejaba de dar puñetazos al aire. Él la tomó de lo brazos mientras Kurt,Blaine y el buscaban agua y llamaban a sus padres; y no dijo nada. Solo la abrazó con fuerza. Rachel golpeó su espalda repedizas veces,hasta que solo lloró. Solo lloró,colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Al cabo de una hora...

Rachel no quería que sus padres la vean así,por lo que estos dejaron la casa por un rato a pedido de Finn. La chica subió las escaleras con resignación,agachando la cabeza y corriendo accidentalmente su maquillaje. Al llegar arriba,se encerró en su baño. Él solo se sentó contra la puerta,pensando en que decir.

-¿Acaso saldrás?-no hubo respuestas.- Bebé,no te pido que estes feliz. No debes estarlo,pero solo quiero ayudarte. Podrías volver a golpearme si quieres.-dentro del baño,sentada en el toillet Rachel soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego,ya en su pijama,decidió salir. Como cualquier buen novio,Finn pensaba que se veía hermosa siempre,pero cualquiera diría que se veía terrible.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó sin saber como sobrellevar la situación.

-Bueno...¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? No soy como Kurt,no soy excelente para las palabras pero-se detuvo al notar que ella estaba volviendo a llorar.

-No necesito hablar,odio recordarlo. ¡Fue tan ridículo!-el llanto se hizo más fuerte,y ella prácticamente cayó al borde de su cama. Finn la miró con pena,y supo que lo único que debía hacer era ir a sostenerla, a ayudarla, a apoyarla. A darle por lo menos un poco de seguridad,cuando ella estaba más destrosada que nunca. Luego de pasar un rato así, él recordó haberle prometido a su amigo a estudiar para su examen de Geografía,y Rachel lo sabía.-Ve a ayudar a Puckerman, al menos alguien no lo arruinará todo si lo haces.

-Los chicos pueden ayudarle, ¡puedo quedarme contigo si quieres!-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente quiero estar sola,luego te llamo. ¿Si?

El baterista salió de la sala del coro en altas horas de la madrugada completamente agotado. Había sido muy difícil hacer que su amigo entendiera las cosas. La cabeza de Puck estaba llena de información sobre bandas de Rock,chicas y piscinas en Ohio;pero era prácticamente imposible lograr que cosas tan sencillas como las de Geografía entraran en ella.

Una vez afuera de la escuela,Finn recibió un mensaje de su novia luego de horas de espera. "Finn... ¿Te molestaría venir a dormir? Le pedí a mis a padres que se vayan por una noche,no quiero hablar con ellos ahora. Solo quisiera que vengas. Claro,si no hay problema." Entonces, el chico prácticamente olvidó el cansancio, y se dirigió a la casa de su novia.

La muchacha oyó el toque a la puerta y corrió a abrir,sabiendo quien estaba del otro lado. Una vez abierta,lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio. Este besó su coronilla y le susurró al oído 'Todo estará bien,ya verás'.

Luego,subieron a la habitación de ella, y él le preguntó si había podido dormir al menos un poco. La respuesta fue un ahogado no. Entonces supo que debía intentar hacerla dormir al igual que a un bebé. Rachel se recostó y él se sentó en un sillón junto a la cama.

-No puedo dormir,no puedo.-dijo débilmente.-La imagen de Carmen diciéndome una y otra vez no me atormenta. No puedo cerrar los ojos sin pensar en eso.

-Hey!-se acercó más a ella.-Tranquila, ¿si?-le dió un corto pero bonito beso.- ¿Te haría sentir mejor que te cante?

-Supongo. Puedes usar mi grabador.-el chico se puso de pie y lo buscó,luego puso una cinta en él y se volvió a sentarse. Después,le dio 'play'.

[ watch?v=hVy27Hwe-cY ]

_So lately, been wondering_

_who will be ther to take my place_

_when i'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

Finn la miró con ternura mientras tomaba su mano.

_If i could, then i would,i'll go wherever you will go_

_way up high or down low, i'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, i'll find out_

_away to make it back someday_

_to watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days_

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja con esa parte.

_if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all_

_then i hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

_Run away with my heart_

_run away with my hope_

_run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_my life and love might still go on_

_in your heart, in your mind, i'll stay with you for all of time_

Rachel comenzó a dormirse profundamente,y él soltó su mano para luego acomodarse con ciudado junto a ella en la cama,abrazandola por la cintura.

_If i could turn back time, i'll go wherever you will go_

_if i could make your mine, i'll go wherever you will go_

_i'll go wherever you will go_

La luz estaba apagada,la pareja estaba completamente dormida y la noche por fin había dejado de oír el llanto de Rachel Berry. Todo gracias a su fiel novio,Finn.

* * *

**_ Me presento! Soy Sol, pero con 'oo' queda más bonito :3 So...este fue solo una cosa que mi inquieta mente finchelitie inventó en la ausencia de glee. Amo la canción,y pues... Eso es todo! Espero sus reviews! _**

**_-Sool-_**


End file.
